


Five Years In Sweden

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, tw depression, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: A heartbreaking follow-up to the Week In Sweden oneshot.





	Five Years In Sweden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts), [TrefleV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/gifts).



> Corrected Jenda/Janek's name to be the same everywhere, thanks @SharkGirl!

He was riding his bike home from the practice. Looking around, he had to admit – he got used to Sweden way faster than he expected. The country was just stunning. And, as much as he missed his family, he was always just a few hours away from them. Elliot got quickly used to them visiting Emil’s grandparents at least once a month. After all, they could afford it. And every time Emil’s funds shrank a bit too much, Elliot was ready to step in and help. Frida might not like her new grandparents very much, but she loved her new great-grand parents and she immediately fell in love with her new uncle. Jenda, Emil’s younger brother, took his role very seriously and, even though he was only sixteen when he first met the eight-year-old girl, he always took care of her the best to his possibilities. Emil suspected it was his way to thank Emil for always taking care of him instead of their parents.

He was happy.

It’d been almost five years now. Elliot’s fortieth birthday way just a week ago, Emil was already twenty-seven. Their daughter was no longer a kid, she was a teenager, which gave them a bit of a hard time, but they managed. They always managed.

They couldn’t expect everything to be easy with Frida. Her dad was a rock star and her step dad was a figure skater. They both travelled a lot, she spent a lot of time home alone or with a nanny. It was hard for her and they knew it, so, when Jenda finished high school, Emil decided to move him to their house. Jenda started university in Stockholm and they gave him a shelter for free in exchange for him taking care of Frida. They both were happy. In fact, all four of them were happy. Especially now, when it was another Olympics year.

Emil had been training hard, probably harder than ever, even though he always thought it was not possible. But he was getting old and things weren’t as easy as they used to be. He was vital, yes, he still rock-climbed and did many other sports no problem, but his landings were not what they used to be. Besides, after his best friend retired, he lost motivation for a while.

Luckily for him, both Mickey and Sara returned as coaches! While Sara started working with two young Italian girls, while supervising her wife, Mila, from afar, Michele started coaching pairs. Emil could see how much he loved and enjoyed it, especially since his students were thriving under his hands. They were siblings, they were only fourteen and Emil was positive Michele saw himself and his sister in them. In fact, everyone did. Michele was happy and finally didn’t seem so alone.

Emil stopped at the lights and looked around. He’d been seeing a lot of familiar faces around this week, since an Olympic skating camp was taking place in Stockholm. Athletes from all over Europe were visiting to finish their preparations for the Olympics and Emil was determined to meet with each and every of them at least once. He felt a bit bad for neglecting the family, but Elliot assured him things were alright.

“It’s your job, honey, we understand,” he kept saying. “When I am out on tour for months, you don’t say a word either.”

He was happy.

A few raindrops fell on his head. He was only a few minutes from home, the rain was okay. He sat on his bike and as the green light beamed into the evening, he hit the road again.

It had been a rather successful day for him. His routines were looking great, he was pretty sure he would get into the top ten at the Olympics and his younger colleagues were doing amazing. He was sure the Czech Republic was getting back on the figure skating map that year and he couldn’t be prouder.

He also spent a lunch with Mickey. They hadn’t spent a lot of one-on-one time together for the past year and he suspected Mickey would feel offended or left alone, but it turned out this grumpy Italian grew into a very even-tempered, calm man. He smiled way more than usually and, for once, it seemed genuine. They joked together, they had a great time, Emil couldn’t be happier.

After getting together with Elliot, he thought his friendship with Mickey would end for good. And it sort of did for a few months. But, he figured Mickey had to feel really lonely, he’d never seen him with any other friends, and so he tried to restore what was left from their previous relationship. They talked a lot, messaged each other, later they even started skyping and, over all, they became good friends again. Mickey often asked about Emil’s new family and seemed genuinely happy for them and Emil knew if there was one person he could open up to about anything, it was definitely his best friend Mickey.

The last year had been rough for them, though. Elliot being on tour made Emil stay at home most of the time with Frida and Jenda, and Michele starting a new coaching career stole most of his time away. They hardly ever spoke. Despite that, Emil once again understood that silence doesn’t always mean neglect. As he made sure that day, they were still good friends and not even the silence and distance could really divide them.

The rain started pouring. By the time Emil saw their house at the end of the street, he was soaking wet. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he didn’t want to stop in such weather. He would answer the call inside. He rode into the garage and parked the bike next to Elliot’s car. Walking up the stairs to the house, he finally took the phone out. _Elliot? I thought he was at home…_

Even before touching the door handle he already knew something was off.

He heard his boyfriend crying. Heck crying, he was weeping. Something Emil hadn’t heard for months. Elliot suffered severe depression, that was no news to anyone, even though he tried to shush it out for ages. But he knew this had to be something big to make him so wrecked.

“Baby, what’s going on? I’m home, don’t worry…” he walked quickly to the living room. His boyfriend was sitting on the sofa, his normally calm face scrunched up into a painful grimace, cheeks drenched with tears. The long hair, previously tied into a bun, now flowing down on his back. _He’d been tugging it again…_ His hands were shaking. In fact, _he_ was shaking. Emil didn’t care about his wet clothes and dripping hair, he dropped on his knees and hugged Elliot as tight as he possibly could.

“I’m here, shh… It’s alright, I’m here, everything’s fine…”

He felt Elliot’s arms wrapping around him, he felt his beard scratching his own cheek and he heard him mumbling something in Swedish, but all he understood through the sobbing was the word “ _borta_ ”.

“What is _gone_?” he asked patiently, rubbing Elliot’s back. This was not good, not good at all. He was already calculating a plan in his head. Jenda would take Frida to her mom for a few days, they had to get to Elliot’s doctor, maybe he needed a change of medication, he was not sure, but they were dealing with this as soon as possible. Maybe he would have to stay hospitalized for a few days. After all, the last time Elliot went through an episode, he almost…

The door flew open.

“EMIL?!” Jenda’s voice filled the house. “Emil, I’ve heard what happened! Are you home?!”

Emil jumped up at the sudden noise and felt Elliot’s arms squeeze him even tighter, almost as if he was in a spasm. He couldn’t move, but he heard Jenda’s quick footsteps.

“I… I’m really sorry, I know I was supposed to pick her up, but Michele said… He said you talked about it and she wanted to go with them, I…”

Emil frowned. _The hell is going on here?_ He gently pulled away from Elliot and sat next to him on the sofa to wrap his arms around his boyfriend again. Elliot buried his face in Emil’s shoulder, still shaking violently with every sob. Emil finally looked up at his younger brother.

Jenda, the tall, blonde boy, drenched in rain, the boy whose face usually remained emotionless, was pale as death itself. His blue eyes were wide open, he looked scared shitless and Emil was sure he was sick from the stomach.

“What are you talking about?” Emil asked quietly. “What’s going on in here?” he asked again, this time more urgently. He could still hear Elliot muttering things under his breath, but he couldn’t understand a word. And Jenda didn’t seem much more communicative. He swallowed and kept staring at Emil. Despite his feet shaking, he didn’t sit down, which bothered Emil even more. If there was one laziest person in the world, it was definitely his brother. So what the hell was going on?

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t know what?! I just came home from the gym and found _him_ like this!” he gestured towards Elliot.

“I-It’s Frida…”

Emil’s heart stopped for a brief moment.

“What’s with her?”

“She…” he saw the tears finally streaming down from the blue eyes.

“Jan, what’s with Frida?!”

“S-She died…” Jenda finally whispered. Elliot’s weeping became even louder that instance and Jenda started visibly panicking. “It’s my fault, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think he would do anything to her! You said he was cool and he said they would just go shopping!”

Emil was losing patience quickly. He didn’t really understand what Jenda was saying, he probably didn’t want to understand it in the first place…

“Who are you talking about? Calm down for fucks sake!” he yelled. He felt Elliot flinching in his arms and he quickly squeezed him to soothe him.

***

If there was something like hell on earth, he was sure it was that night.

A few moments after Jenda collapsed on the chair next to them, unable to speak anymore, a police officer knocked on the door. That was when Emil finally understood what happened that day.

He finally understood that Mickey was not fine. He never was. His loneliness took its toll on so many lives Emil could hardly count them. After Emil left the lunch they had together and went to the gym, Michele took Sara and they went to pick Frida from school. They knew each other, Frida had met them on many competitions where she was with Emil and she and Sara were good friends. Mickey wanted to take them both shopping, so Frida gladly accepted. Jenda was there, ready to pick Frida up, but he believed Mickey and Emil talked about this beforehand and he let his charge go, even though Mickey offered he could go with them.

The crushed car looked terrifying. Emil could hardly look at the pictures the police officer showed them and Elliot, already strained from all the crying, started weeping again. Emil’s heart hurt. The more when he was told Michele drove into the wall on purpose. He didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t believe it, Mickey seemed okay just a few hours ago! Besides, no one could prove it. They just couldn’t. Until Mickey’s suicide note landed in front of him.

If there was something like a hell on earth, Emil was sure it was that night.

That night, Jenda left their house, unable to look Elliot in the eye, even though no one even tried to blame him for anything.

That night, Elliot tried to hang himself in the garage and Emil came just in time to get the noose off his neck.

That night, Emil lost his daughter and two of his best friends.

That night, Emil lost everything.

***


End file.
